


Fall into my arms, I will carry you.

by SemiPrecious



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Barbara Gordon, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Nightmares, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, suicide dream, tim drake needs coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPrecious/pseuds/SemiPrecious
Summary: Bruce is rocked by a nightmare. One of Tim falling with Bruce unable to catch him. Unable to shake his nightmare Bruce seeks his son out. Hunting for a hug.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 229





	Fall into my arms, I will carry you.

“Red robin?” Batman walked closer toward the teenager. Looking up. “Red robin?” His voice more assertive, this time catching Red Robin’s attention. “Get down.” He ordered as Red robin stood on the top of the Wayne towers sign. Red Robin was relucted. Swaying a little seeing if Batman would care if he ignored him. “I said get down now!” Batman snapped. Red robin sighed as he jumped backwards and landed beside him.

“I want to play that game Dick plays.” Red robin mumbled the second his feet hit the ground.

“Code names.” Batman growled as he glared at Red robin. Huge mistake. He knew all too well to make a mistake like that. But Red robin didn’t react to the mistake. _Not like him._

“What game?”

“That one where you jump and see who shoots the line first?” Red robin looked up with a large grin.

Batman frowned as he looked down at Red robin. _Games aren’t your thing._

“No.” Batman turned away. He pushed on his cowl. Activating the screen hub. “We need t- RED ROBIN!” Batman closed off his screen as he chased after Red robin as he dived off the building.

Red robin spun himself in the air. His back facing the ground as Batman fall behind him. “I can beat you!” The teenager teased with a wide grin.

Batman growled as he pushed his weight forward and reached out his hand. Red robin caught on and quickly shifted his weight escaping his grasp as he flew to the far left. “Hey that would be cheating!”

“Red Robin glide now!” Batman barked. They didn’t have time for games. Red robin frowned as he spun himself again, stomach down. His hand moving to release his cape. Letting it fly into the air. Batman shifted his weight. Avoiding getting caught up in the cape as it flew towards him. “Red Robin Enough!”

“You know Bruce.” Red robin spun back onto his back. “I’ve thought about this for a long time. How easy I could do this.”

Batman looked down, the ground was getting closer by each passing second and without a cape Red robin was only falling faster. Further from Batman’s grasp. “Red robin any longer and you won’t get leverage on your line! You’ll dislocate your shoulders!”

“My line? Oh here.” Red robin fiddled with his belt throwing his line off into the sky. Batman’s heart began to race. _This isn’t a game. He’s trying to…_ Batman reached to his neck. Ditching his own cape in an attempt to fall faster. He had to fall faster. His arms reaching out as the ground approached. Tim was now looking up at him. Not Red robin. 

“TIM. TIM GIVE ME YOUR GOD DAMN HAND!” Bruce cried desperately as his hand brushed the tip of Tim’s hair.

“No Bruce.” Tim smiled as he slammed back first into the ground. His eyes rolling back into his head as blood, bone and flesh painted the concrete.

“Tim." Bruce jerked up from his bed with a loud cry. He’s hand grabbing onto his chest as his heart raced and lungs panted for air. A cold sweat dripping from his forehead. Dreams were something Bruce rarely had. Over worked his mind stayed quiet, soaking up as much sleep as possible. Nightmares however were common but none he couldn’t brush off. 

Bruce groaned as he looked up at the roof. Spending a few moments to regain control of his breathing and slow his heartrate before he rested his head on the pillow once again. Trying to gain a few more hours sleep. But his mind pondered on the nightmare. _It was only a nightmare. Tim was fine… Tim is…_

Bruce sighed as he threw off the blanket and slipped out of bed. As he passed the dressing table, he grabbed a shirt. Also taking note of the time reflected in the mirror from his bed side alarm clock. 5:27. Early morning for most people but for this family it was a little past bedtime. Throwing the shirt over his head and sliding on some slippers. Bruce made his way into the hall and down towards the backend of the manor. Where the robin’s rooms were clustered.

Moving silently thought the manor Bruce frowned as he noticed Tim’s door was opened. The room was dimly lit by the soft rays of sun beginning to peek over the horizon. The bed empty still neatly made. Thus, Tim hadn’t been to sleep at all. Bruce sighed his mind divided on what to do. He had little time to sleep. He had a meeting at 9:30 but it was his heartstrings that made his feet turn and head towards the grand clock.

Using the short ride down to the cave, Bruce ran over excuses he was visiting at this unique time. Not that he should need one. As the doors opened Bruce’s heart only ached more. Tim wasn’t there. _No, he said he was staying. Where the hell…_

“Hey Bruce.” Tim’s voice cheerly greeted him. Bruce’s eyes rose to see his chair swing around and revile Tim who was comfortably sitting legs crossed with his laptop in his lap. Bruce sighed softly as he made his way down towards him. He’d always forgotten how small Tim was compared to the rest of the boys, but it never mattered. He was just as powerful.

“What brings you down to the cave so late. You remember we have a meeting today right? 9:30. Damn still wish I could have got in at 2 or something but no. Stupid Carter wants it at 9:30. Does he even know we’re going to need to leave at least at 8 because of traffic. Guess that’s not his problem because he can sit at home. Probably with no pants on while he webcams over.”

Bruce chuckled as he listened to Tim’s little rant. “I thought you went to bed before me.” Bruce ignored Tim’s first question and reached for the fresh coffee sitting on the desk.

“Tim you know we have a meeting at 9:30. You should be in bed.” Bruce smiled as he picked up the coffee and took a sip from it. He could feel Tim’s glare, rising a chuckle from Bruce’s chest as he looked back at Tim. Tim whose eyes rolled back, blood spilling from his mouth. Surrounded but pieces of his shattered skull. 

Bruce jolted. A loud shatter and the sudden burning around his ankle snapped him back. “Bruce!” Tim looked at him. His blue eyes wide, a mix of fear and confusion filled them. Throwing his laptop onto the desk. Tim jumped up.

Bruce stepped back. His slippers heavy, soaked in coffee once held in the mug Bruce had just dropped. “Bruce.” Tim’s voice was softer now, his eyes searching Bruce’s. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. Sorry.” Bruce rubbed his brow as he looked down at the mess he made. Shards of black and blue ceramic swam in coffee on the metal floor. _Damn, his Nightwing mug, he had that before he came here._

Bruce bent down and began to pick up the shard. Tim joined him, grabbing hold of a larger shard. One painted with the middle point of the Nightwing logo. Tim ran his hand over it, frowning.

Bruce felt his heart pull. He dropped the pieces he’d collected and reached out for Tim. His arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer. Tim gasped as he stumbled into Bruce’s hold. Awkwardly trying to stay balanced above the still coffee soaked floor.

“Bruce its ok it’s just a mug.” Tim brushed off the hints of disappointment in his voice. “Um… You sure you are ok? You’re acting sort of weird.” Tim looked away as Bruce held him.

“Tim you would tell me if you were hurting, wouldn’t you?” Bruce’s voice was soft as one hand shifted from Tim’s back to rest against the back of Tim’s head. Pushing it against his shoulder and the nook of his neck.

Tim was hesitant. His own arms remaining at his side as he allowed Bruce to hold him.

“Of course Bruce.” Tim answered.

_Liar_

Bruce’s arm tightened around Tim. The one on his head remaining in place as he rose to his feet. Tim’s body was light and small that he was off his feet when Bruce got to full height. Fright filled Tim’s eyes as he reluctantly grabbed onto Bruce, supporting himself. “Bruce what are you…” Before Tim could finish Bruce had moved back and was now sitting in his chair. Tim on his lap with his head pressed into the nook of Bruce’s neck. “Bwoose.” Tim muffled.

“Tim, I need the truth. Do you trust me enough to tell me if you’re hurting?” Soft, calm but filled with hurt. The hand on the back of Tim’s head fell to press against his back. Tim rolled his head to the side. Keeping it rested against Bruce’s shoulder.

“I trust you… but.” Tim’s eyes fell to the broken mug on the floor. “I don’t want to burden you with my problems.” Tim admitted through a whisper. Bruce felt a knife run through his heart. Tim’s word replaying in his head.

“How can I change that well thought out decision of yours?” Bruce knew Tim. He processed every little thing, especially emotions. Bruce sighed as he looked down at Tim. Happy to find Tim’s eyes rose to meet Bruce’s.

“Well first tell me what brought this on and maybe let me run a blood test.” Tim requested. Bruce was lost.

_I can’t hug you without you thinking something is wrong with me. How did I let it go this far?_

“I’ve never been a good father.” Bruce sighed under his breath. Eyes once again falling to the floor. Tim shifted in his lap. Sliding off Bruce so he was standing in front of him. His hands reached around Bruce’s back as Tim hugged him.

“Bruce… You are a good father. In your own way. I’m sorry if I made you feel like you weren’t. You’re just… This isn’t how you normal interact with me. Small hugs and praises yes. But you blanked out just then, dropped a mug of hot coffee and suddenly were hugging me. Your hands have been shaking and your heart is racing since you blanked out too.” Tim explained. “You don’t do that kind of thing. Batman doesn’t do that kind of thing.”

Bruce listened. He hadn’t been aware he was shaking till Tim brought it up. Nor that his heart rate was still accelerated by the image.

“I had a nightmare.” Bruce finally admitted. Keeping his focus on the floor.

“A nightmare? About me?” Tim’s asked softly. The was a pause before Bruce answered.

“Yes.” Bruce nodded. Tim arms tightened around Bruce as he rested his head in the nook of his neck.

“Will you tell me what happened.” Tim asked, his breath hitting Bruce’s neck.

Bruce breathed in heavily as the image popped into his mind again. This time feeling his arms tremble. “No… No, I just. I love you Tim. Please know that. I want your burdens, that’s what a father is for.” Bruce’s arms wrapped around Tim. Hugging him tightly as if he were still falling and about to crash.

Tim took a moment. Thinking of all the possible scenarios that could drive Bruce to fear for him. Nightmares didn’t shake up Batman. No like this.

“I know Bruce. I love you too. You know that. We all love you and know you would do anything for us. But I have brothers and sisters remember. I share my burden with them. We’ve always silently kept our problems off you. Not because we don’t trust you to carry them but because well… You’re already carrying us.” Tim lifted his head too look at Bruce.

Bruce understood, he had always known. Since Dick and Barbara first became his family, they shared their burdens between themselves. Leaving Bruce with only the problems Robin or Batgirl had. And there the pattern remained. “Thank you, Tim, for reminding me of that.”

Tim smiled as he pulled away from the hug and stood up straight. “That’s fine Bruce. And honestly… I don’t mind spontaneous hugs. You get use to them when Dick’s your brother but just not freaky ones like that one before ok?”

“Noted.” Bruce chuckled as he rose from the chair. “So are you going to go back to work or can I invite you to join me for a short...” Bruce looked at the computer catching the time. “two hours and 6-minute nap?”

Tim laughed as he turned on his heel. Making his way across the cave. “Make it two hour and 16 minutes. I’m fairly sure we can changed in the car. Hear suit pants are easier to put on then tights.” Tim laughed. “Ha Hey!” Tim frowned as Bruce suddenly lifted him up and threw him onto his shoulder. “I just said no freaky stuff.”

“Carrying you is freaky too now?” Bruce chuckled as he stepped over the coffee stained floor and up the stairs. _Alfred will be mad about that._ “You need to eat more.”

Tim sighed as he accepted his fate and ignored Bruce’s comment. “Ok no. But you better hope we don’t get seen. I don’t want Dick thinking I’m hurt. Wait? No that would be better. Shoot quickly what lie can we say. If I’m hurt, you have a reason to carry me. If I’m not, it would mean you’re being cuddly and that only makes Dick cuddlier.”

Bruce laughed as he stepped into the elevator. “I don’t see the problem in that. Let’s invite everyone.” Bruce teased.

“What! No, I take it back. Let me go back to work!”

Wayne Towers. 10:09 am

Bruce sighed as the last few employees left the room and the webcams shutdown. His attention turning back to his teenage son whose face was planted on the table.

“That could have been an email!”


End file.
